The Betrayed Dragon
by larcadrai
Summary: It's been a month since Natsu defeated Zeref. He was looked up as a hero to Fairy Tail. Except for one. Gray Fullbuster. He managed to get everyone to his side by reminding them that Natsu is E.N.D. Getting Natsu kicked out of Fairy Tail Instead. Now that he wants revenge, he decided to ask for someone they would never think of. His enemy, Zeref, the Emperor of Alvarez.
1. Betrayed

**Author****'s POV (Hiiiii)**

It's been a month since the battle betwen Natsu and Zeref took place. Natsu won and Zeref went back to who-knows-where. Though, it didn't matter. All they need to know is that Zeref was finally defeated. **(a/n: Zeref didn't die. I want it that way UwU)** Everyone was happy and deemed Natsu as their hero, well, except for a certain Ice Mage. While others were busy partying, celebrating Natsu's victory. The particular Ice Mage was sitting in the corner,glaring at his rival, with full of hatred. As he couldn't hold it in, he finally said, "Aren't you all forgetting the most important thing?" Quiet. "This **_hero_** of us here, is E.N.D!" Erza and Lucy look at each other. "But, Natsu saved us, and tons of other lives..." The Ice Mage snickers. "So? He also took many lives! We can't ignore the fact, he's still a monster! The monster Silver was trying to capture! Kill even!" The members couldn't fight back. They knew it was right. The members who were celebrating Natsu quickly steps back from the salamander. Fear took over their eyes. "Guys...?" The innocent salamander turns to every one of his friends. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, heck even Happy. They all avoided his eyes. Natsu step forward towards Lucy, earning a step back from Lucy. He tries to get near everyone else. Everybody took a step back. Every single one of them. "Gray's right Natsu... We're scared... We also agree that it's not good if you stay with us... Afraid you might hurt us..." Lucy finnaly said. "But I won't! We're family right?!" Gray chuckle. "Weird to hear it from someone who lost control and almost killed me"

"Gray's right, Natsu"

* * *

**Natsu's POV (The sweet cinnamon roll TT)**

I heard a voice said. It was the master. It was that time, I felt my heart shattered to thousand pieces. Even the master... "I think it's best for you to go far away from here son. Run. Run away. It might be the best for you and all of the other citizens in Fiore" The master said calmly. The others nod. Is this, what betrayal feels like? It's... Bitter. Even raw fish tastes better. I turn around and started to run. I clench my fists tightly. Gray... Gray Fullbuster! I'll never forgive you! I'll get revenge. Just wait!

* * *

**Lucy's POV (Wth, how could I let this b*tch have her screentime TT Srry Nalu fans, I only hate this Lucy -_-*)**

I watch Natsu go. I felt guilty. Does he really deserve this? I try to catch up to him, to have someone pull my hand. Gray shook his head. "Forget about him Lucy. After all, I'm here" Said Gray. **(a/n: Wow, I take that back. Gray's the real @sshole here) **Just hearing him said that washed away all my guilt. I giggle at him, embarrased. **(a/n: Wow, people sure change fast) **"So... How 'bout going out with me? Now that the monster is gone" I giggle again. "Sure"

* * *

**Natsu's POV (You're back my cinnamon TT)**

I run as fast as I could, straight towards a forest. Not giving a care if thorns and branches scratches my body. Until I tripped on something. No, someone. It was Zeref. I instantly put up my guard. He smiles gently, closing the book he read. "What's wrong?" I was confused. "It's okay Natsu. I'm not here to fight" He patted the place next to him. "Come. You can tell me. Perhaps it may make you feel better" I didn't know how to respond. It was my first time having Zeref as an ally instead of an enemy. Reluctantly, I sat down right beside him. I don't understand why, but it felt comfortable to be next to him. **(a/n: Ohoho, getting comfortable eh??? Hiuhiuhiu, I'm so sorry TT) **So I explained to him from A-Z. That's when it started getting weird. Zeref eyes got dark, I mean it always is. It's just that this time, it got darker. Dark auras are literally oozing out of him, as he trembles... In anger? He suddenly look down. "They'll pay..." I look at him. "Zeref...?" I was shocked. His eyes turning red."They'll pay!" He shout, gripping his book tightly. "Zeref, calm down" I hug him. He instantly stop. Quite shock. "Natsu... I want to tell you something..." Zeref said. **(a/n: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. In this story, Natsu didn't know Zeref is his brother yet. SORRY) **"I'm... You're brother" My eyes literally buldge out, hearing something unbelievable out of my enemie's mouth.


	2. Finding Natsu

**Zeref's POV (Tell your brotherrrr T_T)**

Natsu stare at me with disbelief. Well, it's to be expected. "H-how did that happend?" He asked me. I sigh in relief. Not seeing any negative reactions. So I explained to him everything. From how he died, how our parents died, to how I resseruct him as E.N.D., how I got the curse of Anskheram, how it didn't efect him as he is part of a Dragneel. "I can't believe it..." He said, letting go of me. I chuckle. "I know... Quite unbelievable huh..." I turn to Natsu. It seems like, he's thinking about something. "But we're not alike at all! I only how to fight, but you're smart!" I laugh. "That's what you're thinking about?" I finish my laughter, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Well actually, I take after mom more than dad. You're like the exact copy of dad!" Natsu went quiet. "Hey Zeref, can you tell me more about mom and dad?" I smile and nod. "Mom was the most intelligent person our village ever known. She's a doctor. She's also kind, caring, brave, and the most beautiful person in the village! Dad, is mostly clumsy, yet he's strong, doesn't really use his brains most of the time. He's the type of person who thinks actions are louder than words. Quite ironic that he's loud most of the time. But he's the best dad we have. Like mom too" It looks like he's thinking again. "Then... What about me? What was I like when I was alive?" I smile once again. "You're the same as you were back then. Although back then, you used to be much cuter. Clinging to me, always calling, 'Zeref-nii! Zeref-nii!'" I mimicked how he used to be. His face flushed with embarrasment. "Shut up! You're lying!" He protest. I chuckle. "No I'm not!" As soon as I said that, he tackle me, making me fall backwards. **(a/n: OwO) **"Hey Natsu, how about you live with me?"

* * *

**Natsu's POV (Back to our cute babyyy)**

"How about you live with me?" Zeref asked me. Live with Zeref? I'll be more than happy to. But I wonder if he's okay with helping me for my revenge? "I want to Zeref. But... Uh... Are you... okay with me getting revenge?" He smile. His eyes looked gentle. "Of course you can. We'll get our revenge together, as the Dragneel Brothers" I was really happy at his approval. I hug him tightly. "Thanks Zeref-nii!" He was shocked at first, hugging me back nevertheless. "I'm glad I can help Natsu" We chat happily as we go on our way to Zeref's kingdom. Alvarez. Which is located far away from Fiore. That way I can plot my revenge without getting suspected. I'll get my revenge soon, Fullbuster. Soon. **(a/n: Oh my dark cinnamon roll ToT)**

* * *

**Gray's POV (I hate doing this asshole's POV -_-*)**

It's only been a day since the flamebrain was kicked out of Fairy Tail. Not that it matters anyway. Now, I won't have an annoying musclebrain fighting against me all the time. Much to my convenience. It's also been a day since Luce became my sweetheart. **(a/n: Blegh! Srry, I just had to write that!)** Everybody is fitting in well without the flamebrain. Great! "Gray!" I smile, hearing the sweet voice. I hug Luce. "I miss ya" She blush furiously. I was sitting far in the corner at the back. What I didn't realise was that I was being watch. By two pairs of watchful eyes. It was Gajeel and Wendy.

* * *

**Author's POV (MY TURN)**

From afar, Gajeel and Wendy watch Gray and Lucy flirting with each other. They look at them with disgust. "I still think this isn't right" Gajeel nod. "Hey Gajeel-san, how about we follow Natsu?" He nod again. "I agree with ya squirt. Dragon slayers always stay together" Wendy nod excitedly. "Let's go" Wendy whisper to Gajeel. They quickly got up and squeeze themselves through the full guildhall with new members and old together. "Hey! Where ya'll going?" One of the members shout. Only to be ignore by the both of them. Without the others noticing, their guildmarks had already dissapear. Marking they had already left Fairy Tail officially. **(a/n: Natsu's too. I forgot to write about it. Haha -_-")**

As they walk along the streets of Fiore, someone patted the both of their shoulders, alerting them. "Hey, relax, it's just me" Sting said, raising both of his arm. It was Sting and Rogue. "Where are ya going?" Ask Sting. "We're going to join Natsu-san!" Said Wendy, determined. "Join... Natsu-san?" Wendy sigh tiredly. Though she still reported everything that happend so far. Sting and Rogue listen patiently. Though Wendy and Gajeel can see, Sting was ready to punch about anyone in the face by now. He raise his fist in the air. "I can't leave another Dragon Slayer alone! We're family!" Wendy was surprised. "Gajeel-san siad that too!" Sting and Rogue look at each other for awhile, before turning right back at Wendy and Gajeel. "Alright! We'll join you guys to!" Pfft- Wendy look at Sting wide-eyed. "B-but, who's going to take care of Sabertooth if you leave Sabertooth???" Sting roll his eyes. "They can take care of that. Now let's go find Natsu!"


End file.
